Deseos Profundos
by caseydx
Summary: Chuck informa sobre la salida de un nuevo libro de Supernatural con "Un suceso que nadie espera que podría dar un giro a la relación entre Sam y Dean", ¿Cómo afectará esto a los hermanos?


**Deseos Profundos**

**Autor: **Casey

**Beta**: Ibrahil Prang (gracias por tu increible paciencia en esta historia y conmigo has influido en el desarrollo de la historia y de las que vienen) Agradezco también a acm2099 por apoyarme desde el principio, cuando te la dejé sabia que estaba en buenas manos, sus criticas y consejos me ayudan para la que viene

**Rating**: NC—17

**Pareja**: Dean/Sam

**Genero**: Slash—Wincest

**Advertencias**: PWP

**Summary**: Chuck informa sobre la salida de un nuevo libro de Supernatural con _"Un suceso que nadie espera que podría dar un giro a la relación entre Sam y Dean", _¿Cómo afectará esto a los hermanos?

Este es un Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Liz811, mi amiga e inspiración para empezar a escribir y presentándome a la gran Familia de Supernatural en México, sin ti no sabría lo grande que es la familia, al igual gracias por hacerme sentir bien conmigo misma. Un abrazo y beso*

* * *

La habitación estaba helada, y el se cubría lo más que podía para no dejar descubierta parte de su piel al intenso frío, abrió sus ojos, sintiéndolos arder, tratando de enfocar la habitación, gruño ante la falta de visión. Una pequeña luz iluminaba parte de la habitación, trato de avistar la cama de enfrente pero estaba impecable, se levantó aún cubierto por los cobertores que no lograban apaciguar lo frío, y caminó hasta dar con la larga cortina al parecer cubierta de polvo, la corrió un poco, y para cuando su cerebro soñoliento terminó de despertar, trató de procesar lo que veía, pero el cristal estaba empañado, lo limpió con la mano cubierta por el cobertor, encontrándose con un blanco que inundaba todo el lugar, nieve.

¡¿Sam? — regresó su vista a la habitación, la cama de su hermano estaba impecable, otra noche que no había dormido, seguro se levantó por el desayuno y mas pistas sobre Lilith, sabía que Sam aún iba tras su huella, desde su fallido encuentro la última vez.

Caminó hasta la luz que tenía iluminada parte de la habitación, se trataba de la laptop de Sam, extraño, el nunca salía sin ese aparato, probablemente la investigación se le complico y en realidad está dando vueltas por la librería, _maldito cerebrito_.

Había varias páginas abiertas e inesperadamente ninguna era acerca de Lilith, más demonios o algún ángel de su elección, sino una página sobre los libros de nuestro nuevo profeta en la Biblia de los Winchester, Carver Edlund acerca de un nuevo libro, _**espera ¿Qué?**_

"_Carver Edlund escritor de los libros de "Supernatural" nos comenta de la posibilidad de un nuevo libro"_

"_Pensé que mi trabajo había terminado, ¿Sabes?, Honestamente, si alguien me hubiera dicho que ESTO pasaría, probablemente habría dicho que no lo podría hacer."_

_Nos dice el excepcional escritor. Cuando de le preguntamos que podríamos encontrar de nuevo en este libro nos comentó: "Un suceso que nadie espera que podría dar un giro a la relación entre Sam y Dean"."_

Dean se quedo releyendo ese último par de líneas, _¿Qué quería decir Chuck? ¿Algo malo iba a suceder?_ Observo la foto del "afamado" escritor/profeta, el tipo realmente lucía fatal, como si no hubiera comido o dormido nada en días.

Cambio de página y esta vez era una clase de foro de pláticas, discutían sobre el nuevo libro y con toda clase de comentarios de lo que podía esperarse.

"_applepiedean: El último libro con la entrada de ese ángel, Castiel, fue monumental aunque realmente me cabrea pensar que Sam esta poniendo a esa porquería de demonio por sobre su hermano."_

"_meg-princesa-demoniaca: He oído cierto rumores de ese nuevo libro, un tal lovegoodloki ha estado subiendo teasers y dice que un demonio desata sus mas profundos deseos y lleva a una gran pelea."_

"_dean—samgirl: Probablemente dejen fluir sus "mas profundos deseos", oh eso tengo que verlo (o leerlo)"_

Dean se detuvo rápidamente, Sam ya le había explicado de qué se trataban esas _"slash fans" _pero aún parecía difícil de creer, ellos eran hermanos y eso simplemente era ¿asqueroso? Prefirió pasar de su conversación a la siguiente página.

Encontró algo que realmente no esperaba.

"_Sam pasó la mano por el muslo del rubio, extendiendo las piernas de su hermano mayor, cubrió su pene, masturbándolo lentamente._

—_Y me gusta verte, Dean. Tu precioso agujero rosa rogando por mi polla, todo apretado y caliente. Podría pasarme todo el día con sólo mirarlo, tocarlo, abrirlo, cogiéndolo con mi lengua, ¿Te gustaría, Tigre? ¿Quieres me pase todo el tiempo abriéndote con mi boca?"_

— ¿Qué demonios? — Dean se había quedado en shock, ¿Qué acababa de leer? Y más importante ¿porqué su hermano lo estaba leyendo? Quería separarse de ese maldito aparato, quemarlo si era posible pero solo pudo seguir leyendo.

"—_Sam— murmuró el mayor mientras empujaba sus caderas del agarre de Sam, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados._

_El sudor se hacía visible a la luz, había empezado a salir, Sam le sonrió y se inclinó para tomar su polla con la boca, los labios apretados alrededor del borde del capullo. Él lamió la raja lentamente, chupando el líquido pre seminal rápidamente, manteniéndolo en la boca. Retiró su boca del glande y se estiró para darle un beso, compartiendo el sabor entre ellos"_

La habitación se sentía aún fría, pero el cazador había comenzado a sudar, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y su pantalón empezaba a ajustarle, apartó la mirada hacia el borde de la habitación para asegurarse de que estuviera vacía, y desesperado leyó las siguientes líneas.

"_Sam tomó al mayor por las muñecas, atrapándolas en la cabecera. Sus manos se crisparon en un agarre firme, luchando contra sus movimientos._

— _Puedes recostarte y tomarlo por las buenas, o voy a tomar el cinturón y atarte a la cabecera. — dijo Sam y movió sus caderas por lo que se encontró presionando contra el de ojos verdes, polla a polla. —De cualquier manera serás cogido."_

La mano de Dean descendió y abriendo lentamente los pantalones dirigió su mano a su semi erección, sintiendo ese calor familiar fue moviendo lánguidamente su mano dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, abrió los ojos sin notar que los había cerrado para atreverse a leer lo que venia.

"_Se abrazó al menor con sus rodillas. En recompensa, Sam le introdujo dos dedos a la boca a su hermano, éste succionó obedientemente._

_Sam los introdujo más profundo, hacia la parte posterior de su garganta y este a su vez lo fulminó con la mirada."_

Su erección iba creciendo con cada caricia y con eso deslizó su otra mano para acunar sus testículos, cerro fuertemente lo ojos imaginando a su Sammy saboreándolo por completo, sabia que estaba mal pero en ese momento estaba ardiendo.

"_Escupió en el culo del mayor y usó sus dedos para empujar la saliva en el interior, nunca yendo más allá del primer dedo, era apretadamente virgen. El esfínter cerrado se oprimió contra la intrusión, pero el moreno era paciente y fue empujando sus dedos lo más profundo que podía._

—_Eso es bueno, Dean— dijo Sam, tratando de respirar normalmente y fallando. —Tu pequeño agujero es tan bueno para mí, abriéndose para mí, ¿Te gusta? Estás poniéndote tan duro, Dean._

_Se inclinó y lamió el líquido pre seminal, rodeando con la lengua la cabeza de la polla del mayor._

—_Tu agujero travieso, pidiendo mi polla— Apretó los dedos llegando más profundo, y luego levantándolos para encontrar la próstata. — ¿Quieres mi polla, Dean?__— dijo con ese tono inocente que solía ponerlo al máximo."_

Sus movimientos eran rápidos ahora, gemía sonoramente pidiendo a gritos por su hermano, tan inmerso en su pensamiento que no notó la presencia de la otra persona detrás, y Dean apenas se atreve a seguir respirando cuando el Sam de verdad quien le habla al oído.

—Hay algunas personas tan enfermas, ¿Verdad? — Intenta recuperarse de la sorpresa y levantarse para evitar la incomoda conversación, pero Sam lo apresa con sus manos, y se contiene de mover un solo músculo, pero prácticamente sufre una convulsión al sentir los dedos de su hermano levantando el elástico de su ropa interior.

—S… Sam.. ¿Qué crees…— siente la otra mano de su hermano tapar su boca.

—Shhh... Dean, sólo déjate llevar como hace unos momentos. — todas sus palabras fueron a dar al cuello del rubio quien trato de acallar un gemido en ese momento.

Entonces Sam lo sujeta de ahí firmemente, sin hacer un movimiento, solamente lo toma como para evitar que vaya a algún lado y realmente funciona, por que ahora Dean se encuentra desesperado.

—Esta... Mal… — es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de sentir el descontrolado movimiento de la mano de su hermano menor, mientras también juega con sus testículos.

—Entonces ¿Quieres mi polla, Dean? — dice con esa voz inocente que podría traer abajo todo el plan de los ángeles si quisiera, pero esa inocencia se esfuma cuando Sam vigorosamente sonríe sobre su cuello, casi diabólicamente, como si estuviese planeando algo realmente malvado pero apenas es consiente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, además esa mano, que le tortura y acelera el ritmo cuando le siente húmedo, necesita más, pero es su Sammy, no deben.

—Sam… por favor no…

— ¿Por qué, Dean? Me deseas lo sé, yo...

—Por que no… Esto no puede…

Sam soltó el agarre sobre el mayor, quien emitió un bufido, estaba tan duro y caliente, mientras cerraba su zipper se levanto velozmente para salir de aquella habitación esperando encontrar alguna mesera desesperada que aceptara una rápida sesión en el coche.

Había llegado a la puerta cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo, atraerlo hasta dar con el dueño de esas manos que le quemaban las caderas y pudo sentir también el bulto en los pantalones de Sam chocar contra el.

—No es justo, los dos lo deseamos— comenzó Sam.

—No eres tú, Sam… Seguro algún demonio o ... Chu...uck puede decirnos que es..

No se movían, solo estaban ahí apretujados, el menor respirando sobre su cuello y Dean tratando de respirar.

—Sam…

—Dean, no tienes ni idea cuanto llevo deseándolo. — para confirmarlo empujó fuertemente contra él, sacando gemidos de ambos.

—Para eso tienes a tu zorra demoniaca, ¿no? — pinchó el mayor en tono de burla aún seguía siendo un tema sensible entre los hermanos pero no lo iba a dejar escapar.

Sam empezó un lento movimiento con sus caderas, mientras sus manos subían recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor.

—No, Dean. Ella sólo era un deshago hasta hace poco…

— ¿Hace…? ¿Qué pasó hace po...co? — una de las manos de Sam, levantó su camisa y pellizcó enérgicamente su pezón.

—Un pajarito me dijo que querías lo mismo— sus manos aprisionaron ambos pezones, y mordió su cuello con sus dientes, haciéndole arquearse y gimotear mientras Sam comenzaba a besar la zona —En realidad, fue una sirena— Ahora pasaba a lamer su cuello, sus manos habían descendido hacia los pantalones del mayor, deshaciéndose de ellos y haciéndolos caer con una mano, rápidamente hizo lo mismo con los suyos, solo una suave tela lo separaba de adentrarse en su hermano—Pensé que tus putas de a diario te daban lo que yo no podía.

—Sólo tú, Sam— El mayor ya no pensaba se movía frenéticamente contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

Al oír eso, Sam tomó al mayor de la cintura y lo empujo contra la cama más cercana cayendo encima de él.

— ¿Sólo yo, uh?— otra vez esa sonrisa macabra contra su piel, lo sintió descender hasta quitarle por completo el pantalón y luego procedió con el calzoncillo dejando al aire su culo.

Sus manos dibujaron la silueta de la perfecta forma de Dean, apretaba sus abultadas y perfectas nalgas entre sus manos, sintiendo su calor y aspirado su masculino aroma, recordando cuanto había deseado esto, sentir el calor de su hermano, besarlo, tomarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su propia erección de sus calzoncillos y la empezó a frotar contra ellas, escuchando gritos ahogados provenir del rubio.

—Cuando te vi tirarte a esas gemelas, uh... Dean sabía que…mmm las cosas que he querido hacer desde entonces…— Sam se lamió sus dedos y lentamente introdujo uno, sintió el cuerpo del mayor tensarse por la intromisión así que con su mano libre tomo su sexo y empezó a masturbarle para disminuir el dolor.

Pasó por el segundo y luego el tercer dedo, mientras sentía al cazador retorcerse debajo de él.

—Sam, Por favor…— El mayor prácticamente se empujaba a esos dedos, no quería parecer desesperado. TARDE. — _te necesito._.. uhmm... Sammy...

El moreno no se hizo del rogar, saco sus dedos del estrecho agujero y se introdujo lentamente, aun seguía con la tarea de masturbarle, el de ojos verdes elevo el rostro hacia su hermano quien entendió y unió sus labios en un apurado pero apasionado beso.

—Uh... Dean estas tan apretado…— no se movía, esperaba a que su hermano se acostumbrará a el, lo deseaba tanto que no sabía cuanto soportaría sin moverse.

El rubio aún sentía un dolor punzante en su culo, pero al mismo tiempo un placer creciente, su polla se encontraba enterrada en la mano del menor, quería que moverse, pedirle que se moviera, así, elevó un poco las caderas para hacerle saber.

Sam entendió ese movimiento y lentamente volvió a salir para encontrarse nuevamente, empujando dentro del rubio cazador, repartiendo besos en su espalda, que se arqueaba con cada embestida.

—Más... Sam... uhh.

—Me gusta escucharte, Dean— dijo Sam mientras alimentaba su agujero con otro centímetro de su polla. —Oír en tu voz lo caliente que estas por mí. Puedes escuchar mi voz, ¿no? – Se metió en el, golpeando en ese punto exacto que lo hizo perder el control. —Por que, a la mierda, Dean, tu culo es increíble. — Él se inclinó y besó a su hermano otra vez, manteniendo los ojos abiertos, mirando asediado. — ¿Cómo se siente mi polla, Dean?

—Mhh... Sam... Sigue, no te detengas…— dijo Dean dirigiendo una de sus manos a su polla para darle algo de atención.

Sam contestó su petición con un empuje de sus caderas, yendo más allá, paso del lento mete-saca seguido a ejes duros, el agujero del mayor se aferró a él, tan reacio a ceder ni un centímetro de su polla. Él cambió su ritmo, sus golpes menos profundos y deslizó una mano sobre la mano de Dean para ayudarle a masturbarse.

El mayor quedó sin aliento con el toque. Su cuerpo encerrado, apretado hacia abajo por Sam.

— ¿Te quieres venir, Dean?— preguntó el menor, enterrando sus dedos sobre los de Dean.

Cuando no podía mover la mano fuera del control de Sammy, se aflojó la propia y se agachó para mirarlo.

— ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? — murmuró, con los ojos desviados hacia un lado.

—Voy a hacer que ruegues, si no tienes cuidado— dijo Sam, arqueando una ceja.

—Perra— dijo Dean, y luego dejó escapar un gruñido. —Está bien, ¿Me puedes pajear?

—Mientras me jodes— completó el moreno. —¿Me puedes pajear mientras me jodes?— Hizo una pausa. —Pedirlo por favor no estaría mal, tampoco.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero se interrumpió cuando Sam comenzó su ritmo anterior de nuevo, acelerando poco a poco.

—Maldito mérito adicional, Sammy— Se echó atrás la cabeza y casi gritó cuando Sam cambió de ángulo y golpeó a la derecha en la próstata. —Mierda, mierda, por favor, Sam ¿por favor? ¿Me pajeas mientras me jodes?

—Solo tenías que pedirlo— susurró Sam cerca de su oído y aceleró el ritmo de su mano sobre la polla de su hermano.

Se empalaba a sus caderas, rápido y duro ahora.

Un cosquilleo se formo en las bolas de Dean recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el menor se inclinó y presiono contra sus labios, follando su boca como follaba su culo.

Sam deslizó el pulgar debajo del capullo de la polla de su hermano, la apretó fuertemente y Dean gritó en su boca, un grito que se pudo escuchar hasta en la bendita jaula de Lucifer o los aposentos de Michael, su cuerpo trató de arquearse hacia arriba hacia el menor, mientras que el culo se cerró sobre su polla.

Las sacudidas de su cuerpo lo llevaron a follarse en la polla de Sam con mas ahincó, llegando a la próstata una y otra vez, llevándolo al orgasmo.

Hileras largas de semen salieron disparadas de su polla y manchándolos a ambos, un poco alcanzo a llegar a la parte inferior de su barbilla.

— ¡Joder, Dean!— exclamó Sam. Se metió duro, largo y profundo, en el canal de espasmos de su hermano. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras se corría, empapando el interior del mayor.

Sam siguió empujando a través del orgasmo, cada vez más lento. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó sobre él, todavía temblando con el orgasmo. Su agujero seguía apretando hacia abajo en forma esporádica mientras el menor se retiraba de él, dejando un rastro de semen caer sobre la cama.

Se desplomó en la cama junto a Dean, inconsistente con los efectos posteriores. Dio una palmada a la espalda del otro cazador, haciendo una mueca, con la luz de la laptop iluminándolos en el acto. El mayor, junto a él, lo miró mientras él rodó sobre su costado.

Dean lo miraba con culpa, sabía que acababan de jugar con fuego, su relación, todo a la basura por un simple calentón y como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Sam se acercó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y lo beso profundamente, tratando de eliminar cualquier duda.

Cuando se despegó, Sam lo observaba con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — El mayor no contestó, sólo lo observó con tristeza y Sam contuvo las lagrimas que pedían salir, levantándose se colocó sus pantalones, entró al baño con la clara idea de que al salir, su hermano se habría ido del cuarto, a tomar en un bar de mala muerte hasta la inconsciencia y a follarse a la mesera mas fácil que encontrara.

Dejó correr el chorro de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo recordando que en cuanto leyó ese artículo del nuevo libro de Chuck fue a por él para preguntarle de que se trataba.

El profeta le revelaba que un ángel llamado Zacharias le advirtió que no podía decirles nada, pero le sugirió que debía ser paciente con sus sentimientos y con Dean.

Chuck abandonaba la habitación dejando a un confundido Sam, el sonido de una impresora lo hizo regresar a la tierra se acercó a las hojas, tenía escrito varias cosas pero observo "DEAN" "SAM" y supo de que se trataba, sabía que después de hoy, su hermano actuaría como si nunca hubiera pasado, las líneas no estaban terminadas, pero lo último que alcanzó a leer fue "Significa que eres un monstruo, Sam" y recordando la mirada reciente de su hermano se lo confirmaba, no lo miraba mas que como un monstruo —pensó— un monstruo que anteponía sus deseos ante cualquier cosa, un asqueroso monstruo que sólo buscaba poder, el monstruo que Azazel había creado— su mirada se había oscurecido, un odio intenso hervía en su sangre, se sentía frustrado, desprotegido y…. débil.

Salió de la ducha y observó la cama vacía con el olor a sexo e inmoralidad en el aire, estaba rojo de la ira pensando en su Dean follándose a la dichosa camarera esa, tomo el móvil y marcó.

—Hey, ¿Dónde estas?

— ¿Sam? ¿Qué demonios? Ahora no estoy de...

—En cinco minutos, gasolinera interestatal de Ohio, te necesito.

—… Paso en dos minutos, estoy cerca.

Ruby llegó con un auto rojo muy llamativo, mirándolo dubitativamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede? — Sam no contesto, fue suficiente para ella, que arranco el motor y salieron hacia el siguiente motel para la dosis diaria de Sam, este tenía su mirada centrada en la nada, pensando en los acontecimientos del día, le había dado una última oportunidad a Dean, ahora el se haría cargo y su siguiente paso: **Matar a Lilith.**

_**Socrates**__:_

"_De los deseos más profundos surge a veces el odio más destructivo"._


End file.
